


You wouldn't mind if I helped, would you?

by Iamacarrot



Series: Eddsworld. Just because [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: :D, But not this much, Did you know they're bringing Eddsworld back?, EddMatt, He just wants attention, Just some of my shippy shit, M/M, MattTord (mentioned), The two boys fight over Matt, This show is lit, TomMatt - Freeform, Well they are!, don't mind me, i'm just here, or maybe he does, poor matt, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Tom overhears Edd and Matt bonding, a situation in which he feels he's obliged to intervene on. Well, let's just say he somewhat regrets his decision... but not really.





	1. We're gay as hell...

Edd sighed in frustration as he sat on the couch next to Matt, nothing cool or exciting having happened ever since he, Matt, and Tom had defeated Tord. "Aren't you a handsome creature? I could just kiss you all of my life~" Matt cooed to his reflection. Edd looked at Matt in confusion, he knew the male was narcissistic, but Matt had seemed to be much more so after the events with Tord. "Are you feeling okay?" Edd questioned, surprise showing on his face as Matt jumped at the question. "What do you mean?! Do I seem ABNORMAL to you?!" Matt huffed. Edd raised his hands in defense. "No! You've just been a bit more..." "Show-y off-y?" Matt sighed. Edd nodded.

Matt kicked his left foot against the floor. "Yeah. I know." he admitted. "Are you, upset... about Tord?" Edd asked. Matt nodded. "He hit me. He's never... hit me before. I thought we were friends." Matt sniffled. Edd frowned, moving closer to Matt. "I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment thing. He cared about us." Edd assured. "Yeah, before we became a bore to him." Tom scoffed, walking into the living room. "Tom, not now!" Edd groaned. Tom blew a puff of air in passive aggravation, walking towards his room, but stopping once he turned the corner, out of sight of his roommates.

"Maybe Tom's right. We probably just got boring to him." Matt sighed. Edd put his shoulder around his sulking friend, hugging him close. Matt purred softly, leaning into the hug. "Tord held me this way." he cooed. Edd smiled, letting Matt snuggle close to him. 

"Hey, Matt? I don't mean to pry or anything, but, when you say Tord held you this way, did you mean-" "We've kissed." Matt interrupted. Edd nodded.

Tom stood in disbelief. He'd known that Tord and Matt were close, but not THAT close. Since when did things happen in this house without his knowing? Did Matt and Tord have any type of relationship? Did they...?

"Did you guys ever... well, y'know?" Edd asked. Matt shook his head. "We weren't that close. He'd just do it randomly. I'd kiss back sometimes, but other times, we'd laugh at the gesture." Matt chuckled. Edd chuckled as well. "He was very touchy though." Matt added. "I could tell. He wouldn't stop hugging you. I understand why though, you're like a self-centered teddy bear!" Edd joked. Matt lightly slapped Edd's shoulder the best he could. "You're almost as bad as Tom!" Matt whined. "Oh please, no one can beat Tom at being a jerk." Edd chuckled. Tom smirked smugly at that statement.

Matt let out a heavy breath, looking at Edd shyly. "You wouldn't mind if I... well... if I kissed YOU... would you? I mean, just to try and get over, that?" Matt asked, face flushed.

Edd blushed lightly, but nodded, grunting in surprise when Matt lunged on him, kissing him aggressively. Geeze! Edd knew that Tord could be aggressive, and Matt could too, but he never would have imagined that they kissed like THIS.

It was... mesmerizing. To say the least.

Edd breathed heavily, but soon let out a breathy moan, letting Matt attack his lips, and (eventually, but hesitantly) allowing him to push his tongue in. Edd fell back onto the couch, bringing Matt with him, panting as Matt moved from the former's lips, to his neck. Matt bucked his hips down, in a somewhat similar way to what he remembered Tord would do. "Oh god, Matt! THIS is what you two did?!" Edd whimpered, breathing heavily. Tom scowled, standing straight and stomping into the living room, pulling Matt off of Edd and onto his feet, kissing Matt with an intensity that matched the latter's.

Once he was satisfied, Tom pulled back, an angry look still sporting his face. "I don't like secrets. especially when they're kept from me." he growled, letting Matt's hair go. Matt hissed in pain, rubbing the back of his head. "Tom! You didn't have to get so upset!" Edd shouted. Tom frowned, opening his mouth to retort. "Yeah! I would've let you join us!" Matt shouted. 

Edd and Tom paused, looking at Matt in disbelief, and then looking at each other. "Well. I didn't know you both had a thing for guys. I mean, I'm gay as hell, but I always considered you two straight." Matt added. "I do NOT have a thing for guys!" Tom growled. "That tent begs to differ." Edd chuckled. Tom looked down, taking note of his obvious erection. "Screw you both. I'm going to jack off." Tom huffed, walking away. "Oh, c'mon Tom! Stay! I know some pretty good techniques to make things even better~" Matt purred. Tom stopped, looking at Matt, and looking down at the obvious erection in Matt's pants. Edd hummed, shrugging his shoulders and turning to reveal that he had also pulled a hard one.

Grumbling, Tom drug himself back. "Are we really going to do this?" Tom groaned. "Yep! There's no escaping!" Matt shouted, grabbing Edd's and Tom's hands and leading the two into Edd's room. "Why my room?" Edd asked. "Well, my room's too woody, Tom's room is too creepy, and the living room is a natural TV." Matt explained. "As much as I hate to admit it, those are good points." Tom hummed.

"Yay! I make sense! Also, Yay! Jack Party!" Matt screamed.

"Please, for the love of god, do NOT call it that!" Tom pleaded. Edd snickered. In all honesty, he was down for anything the trio did at this point, no matter how crazy. Besides, if it made Tom uncomfortable, it was supported by him 100%.

To sum things up, Edd knew this was going to be a fun night.


	2. Jack Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt teaches Edd and Tom some tricks, and then uses them for a pretty gud night.

Tom stood, arms crossed, watching as Edd and Matt climbed onto Edd's bed. "Come on Tom! We can't do this without you!" Matt insisted. Tom blushed lightly, walking over to Edd's bed and settling himself down upon it. "So... what now Matt?" Edd asked. "I'm glad you asked!" Matt replied, leaning over to Tom and sliding his hand into Tom's jeans. Tom grunted, pushing Matt back. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" Tom asked. "Tom, we're all guys, we all know what a penis looks like." Edd sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's not that! You can't just reach into a guy's jeans and expect him to be okay with it!" Tom stated, face going blank as he watched Matt reach his hand into Edd's jeans. Edd grunted, blushing heavily as Matt began pumping him at a steady pace.

"I stand corrected." Tom sighed in exasperation. "You're not standing Tom, you're sitting." Matt replied, tugging and squeezing Edd's length, smiling at the loud moans that he'd earned. Edd panted, unzipping his jeans and allowing Matt to pull out his throbbing erection. Tom's face pulled into a mixture of emotions. Disgust, confusion, intrigue, and slight jealousy. Since when did he let Edd have all the fun?

Since NEVER! That's when!

Tom moved up to Matt, plopping next to the ginger and waiting impatiently. Matt smiled, letting Edd go and wiping his hand off. Edd whimpered, reaching for Matt's hand and grunting as Tom lightly pushed him back. Matt watched as Tom struggled to unzip his own jeans. Smiling when Tom managed to do so, Matt took no time to grip Tom's length, enjoying the needy gasps he received.

"Matt! That isn't fair!" Edd complained. Matt pulled Edd close with his free arm, reaching down and satisfying Edd as well. "It's fun playing with you guys! We should do this more often." Matt chirped. "You can say that again~" Tom panted, humping against Matt's hand. "Okay! It's fun-" "Don't, actually repeat yourself." Tom grunted.

Edd whimpered, an indication that he was close. Matt smirked, letting go of Edd's length. "What?! Matt! Why'd you stop?! I was so close!" Edd shouted. "I know." Matt replied. "He doesn't want you to finish before me, how cute." Tom teased, yelping in surprise when Matt's hand abandoned him as well.

"What the hell?!" Tom hissed, reaching down to pleasure himself.

A loud clinking noise surprised Tom, who looked to see that he had been cuffed. "Why'd you cuff us?" Edd asked, toying with his own pair of handcuffs. "It's part of the fun. Now, just let me worry about the work. You two can just sit back and enjoy the show. Edd and Tom looked at each other, Tom scowling, and Edd raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you so upset?" Edd asked. "I don't understand why he insists on giving you more attention than me." Tom huffed.

Edd opened his mouth, beginning to respond, but stopping and frowning. "What?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's getting all of the attention now?" Edd scoffed. Tom looked forward, seeing that Matt had sat in front of him, half naked, and patiently waiting for the two to finish bickering.

Now, how the ginger managed to stay so cool and collected, despite the obvious painful erection he had, was a mystery in itself, one that Tom hoped Matt would teach them about. "There we go. Now, come on." Matt insisted, patting his naked thigh. Tom moved closer slowly, wondering what Matt had planned. "Well then? Come on, it's not gonna satisfy itself." Matt said, smiling.

"Wait, you want me to... suck you off?" Tom asked. "Not fair!" Edd huffed. Matt smiled wider. "Well, yes. But, with a twist. Tom, while you work me, Edd, will be working you." Matt explained. Tom and Edd looked at each other and gulped, blushing like school girls. "Won't that make it a bit... difficult?" Edd asked. "That's the point. Now, come on." Matt instructed. Edd shrugged, gesturing for Tom to go ahead.

Tom hummed in hesitation, watching as Edd laid down on his back, waiting for Tom to lie down.

Deciding it was okay to do so, Tom moved over top of Edd, hovering over the latter and lowering himself down slowly. Edd gladly took Tom's length in, immediately moving his mouth to work at the former. Tom gasped, grasping at the sheets and lowering his upper half down, being cautious of Edd's breathing space. Tom looked up at Matt once more, that dumb, reassuring smile giving him all of the indication he needed to begin.

Matt hissed softly, unused to the feeling, but becoming accustomed to it quickly. "This... I-is what I was t-taught... oh god~ Do you... gah! Do y-you l-like it?" Matt asked. Edd and Tom both replied with moaning agreements. Smiling, Matt surprised himself when he came at that moment, watching Tom gulp down every last bit of his release.

"Whoa..." Matt whispered. Tom leaned up, wiping his mouth. "What? I have a strong stomach." Tom hummed, back arching as he came at that moment, Edd swallowing his release quickly to avoid choking.

Tom grunted, pulling up once Edd let him go, knowing Edd was going to regret drinking semen that quickly when they woke up the next morning.

Edd panted, along with his fellow roommates, sitting up and whimpering as he reminded Matt and Tom about his problem. Tom chuckled, gripping Edd's length and pumping at a rapid pace, scowling as he spent at least five minutes doing so. Edd moaned with his release, chuckling in embarrassment. "I really wish you would've told us you have a strong wait drive." Tom sighed, wiping his hoodie off. Edd shrugged.

Matt pursed his lips, looking at himself and his friends. "So... we should probably get cleaned." he mentioned. The other two agreed.

...

"Threesome in the shower?" Tom asked. "Sure!" "Why not?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tom groaned, walking into the kitchen to find a puking Edd, and a dazed Matt. "Okay, A, I knew Edd was going to regret swallowing, B, Matt, you really need to see a doctor about that whole "Not feeling the pain of your own erection" thing, and 3, I'm never letting you be the one entering me ever again." Tom huffed.

"Why?" Matt asked. "My ass is still sore from last night! I was bleeding!!!" Tom retorted.

A knock on the door stopped the argument. Walking to the door, Matt opened it to see Eduardo. "Eduardooooo…" Edd growled before throwing up once more. "Tell him to leave! I'm in too much pain to listen to Edd argue with our neighbor!" Tom shouted. "What's up with them?" Eduardo asked. "Oh! Edd's throwing up because he was sucking Tom off and he mistakenly decided to swallow Tom's semen, who was sucking ME off last night. Tom's in pain because I may or may not have thrusted too hard when we were having a threesome in the shower afterwards, and I'm extremely anxious right now." Matt explained nonchalantly.

Eduardo stood in shock, unsure of whether he should insult the three, or run off in disgust. The latter won.

Matt yelled a happy "Goodbye!" before shutting the door. "Was it important?" Tom asked. "No, he just wanted to check on us." Matt lied, knowing very well why Eduardo had come over.

You see, Matt may or may not have been extremely loud the night before, just to disturb the neighbors, and he knew that Eduardo would come over to complain about it. However, he decided to not lie, but to tell the truth. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Them getting kicked out of the neighborhood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst smut I've ever written... quality-wise anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy Chipotle!


End file.
